Moé Aesthetic
by Thatwouldbesuper
Summary: One woman's search for cute in all the right places.


Elena would sometimes visit Fancy Mel when she was bored. It was so boring now that Mint was gone.

Mel sat inside her atelier, making little magical bubbles that floated around and blew up in her poppel purrels' faces. Her pitchy doorbell rang out clearly above the cute squeaks of her servants. Standing and dusting herself off, Mel made her way to the door, and upon opening it, she discovered that little girl from town.

"Miss Mel?" that little girl seemed to coo. "Miss Mel, may I play with your poppel purrels?"

"Ah, Elena, is it?" and with a nod, her question was answered. "Of course you can. Hey, kids! You friend Elena is here."

The four dwarves bounded outside, gathering around Elena, chattering and talking all at once in a disjointed cacophony. The pink-haired girl giggled.

Mel felt herself blush. That girl was just too cute... and Mel certainly liked cute things.

"Mel! Mel! Come play with us!" peeped one of her poppels.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin your kids fun..."

"Hee hee! Come on, Miss Mel!" this time it was Elena, and she couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright..." and she followed them outside. Even though she was invited to play, she decided to hang back a little and watch the little ones play. She found a fluorescent mushroom with a good vantage point and got comfortable for the show.

Elena and the poppels began with a game of tag. First, one of the poppels was it, and he chased Elena who ran, hands up, that kind of wispy, girly run, that made her look so much younger than she probably was. Because of the height difference, the girl was winning like crazy, until suddenly---

She fell flat on her face. Her skirt flew up and she made a tiny noise, like a little bird.

Mel was floored. That there was some premium cute. Premium, unintentional cute... the very best kind. She herself had trouble standing to help the other up off her face.

"Maybe tag is too dangerous. What do you think we should play?" asked Elena, her voice quivering.

She didn't think for more than a second before blurting out the words "Dress-up."

"Dress-up?" came a scared voice after a few seconds.

"Dress-up." Her tone was dead serious.

"Dress-up..." Elena repeated, as though crestfallen.

"What's the matter?"

"Well... it's just... other people's dress-up clothes don't always fit me... because... because..." she crossed her arms over her ample chest, and made a very sad but very adorable face.

Mel laughed the laugh of a lecherous old man. "Don't worry, honey. We're not so different. I'm sure I have something that will fit you."

Elena snuck a peek at Mel's chest before closing her eyes, her cheeks pink. "Y-you're right..."

"And if we can't, we'll find another game to play," she said with a wink.

"Dress-up no fun! Mel's clothes no fit us!" one of the poppels scowled, and the others agreed.

"Fine, you can stay out here."

"Bye bye, little buddies."

They found themselves back inside her atelier. Mel poked one of the walls and up popped a giant, cartoony, periwinkle armoire, which she pulled open with a gusto, heaping piles of bright, girly clothing, parasols, hats and anything else imaginable pouring from it. Elena's face lit up.

"Wow, Miss Mel, where on earth did you get all of this?"

"Oh, you know... here and there..."

"Ooooh..."

"So, do you want to pick something out or should I?"

"We should pick each other outfits!"

"Wonderful," Mel's eyes gleamed with a secret scheme.

"Alright then, I'll pick first if its ok with you," Elena said, and bent over and rifled through the piles of clothing. Her knees suddenly gave out and she crashed down again, again making her little noise. Mel was frozen.

"A-are you alright?" she asked.

Elena turned her face to her older friend and smiled a huge smile. "I'm alright."

It was like a jolt down her spine.

"What about this one?" the younger girl asked, holding up a green and black ensemble accompanied by a black pillbox hat adorned with little black and green flowers and black lace.

"I'm surprised. I don't get such a dark vide from you, Elena..."

"No, it's because you're a witch, right?"

Shot through the heart. "Of course..."

"Now pick something for me," she smiled again.

Mel crouched, a bit upset. Originally, she had planned to dress Elena in something that wasn't too embarassing, but after that comment... this called for an all-out cutefest. She scooped up her choice garments and handed them to the pink-haired girl.

"Where are are we going to get changed?"

"We can get changed right here."

There was a pause. Elena made a sad noise and began to undress.

"What!? I was joking--" Mel nearly died. She covered her eyes and waved her hands; some changing screens appeared. Elena rushed behind one.

Mel dressed quickly, her heart pounding. What if Elena was too cute? What if she just couldn't control herself?

"Stay strong," Mel whispered to herself, and peeked out beyond the screen. "I'm ready!" she called.

"J-just a second," stuttered Elena. "There are a lot of parts to this costume!"

Within seconds, she stepped out. Mel had dressed her in a flouncy, baby-blue dress that had puffed shoulders and tight, button-up sleeves. The skirt of the dress was enormous, padded up with several petticoats which stuck out, lopsided. Her shows were white mary janes, and she wore a frilly white apron around her front. On her head was a lacy headdress with big blue bows and large, fake cat ears.

"Wonderful," Mel said, and she repeated it a few times.

"Um, Miss Mel?"

"It looks cute, but it would be better if you end things with the word 'meow' from now on."

"In this outfit, I feel like I should be cleaning your house up, meow."

"Ah..." she shivered.

"I think your outfit looks nice on you, too, meow... meow."

Mel walked over and patted Elena on the head. "You're alright, kid."

She looked up, blushing, "What, meow?"

_Author's notes: Ahahaha. What else is there to say? Please don't take this seriously, i was just having a little fun._


End file.
